


英苏相性一百问

by wed339



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wed339/pseuds/wed339
Summary: 2014独立公投背景 国设
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Comments: 14





	英苏相性一百问

1 请问您的名字？  
【英】亚瑟·柯克兰。  
【苏】阿利斯特尔·柯克兰。  
2 年龄是？  
【英】人类生理年龄的二十三岁。  
【苏】那我总要比你大一点，二十五吧。  
【英】你可别觉得自己长得太年轻了。  
【苏】你也一样。  
3 性别是？  
【英】男。  
【苏】男。  
4 请问您的性格是怎样的？  
【英】一般，没什么特别的。  
【苏】想想是要多厚颜无耻才说得出这话，嗯？亚瑟？  
【英】答好您自己的题吧。  
【苏】很好相处，和善，正直。  
【英】厚颜无耻的到底是谁？  
【苏】彼此彼此。  
5 对方的性格？  
【英】糟糕透顶，蛮不讲理，忘恩负义。还要我继续说下去吗？  
【苏】说。让我看看你能说出几个成语来。  
【英】阴险狡诈，睚眦必报，自以为是，居心叵测……  
【HOST】好好…请您停止背成语词典的行为，还有请您好好答题，苏格兰先生。  
【苏】把刚才他说的都还给他自己。  
【英】（鼓掌）你可真是偷懒。  
【苏】不想多费口舌了。  
6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
【英】早就忘记了，几千年前的事情谁还记得。  
【苏】的确是说不清第一次见你的时候是把你当皮球踢还是当猎物玩了。  
【英】……这时候就肯开尊口了？  
【苏】当然。  
7 对对方的第一印象？  
【英】忘记了，大概没什么好印象。  
【苏】彼此彼此。  
8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
【英】还是有一些的，但我不想说。  
【苏】单纯的见面就只有厌恶。  
【英】承认曾经喜欢我会要了你的命吗苏格兰？  
【苏】你的一厢情愿到底要持续多少年。  
9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
【英】这可就多了，可我还是不想说。  
【苏】呵，你真无趣。  
【英】事到如今，留点体面不好吗。  
【苏】事到如今，还有什么我们之间体面可言？  
【HOST】（紧张到咽口水）  
10 您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
【英】曾经，有过几次短暂的…  
【苏】那也都是出于我对你的忍耐。  
【英】要我感谢你吗？  
【苏】不客气。  
11 您怎么称呼对方？  
【英】苏格兰。  
【苏】如果可以，尽量不称呼。  
【英】你的礼貌去哪里了？  
【苏】得了吧。  
12 您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
【英】无所谓，称呼这种东西没必要纠结。  
【苏】如果是正常且礼貌的称呼那我就非常感谢了。  
13 如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
【英】那大概是某种厚颜无耻的寄生类……  
【苏】你想看看天国的模样吗，英格兰？  
【英】不必了。  
【苏】你比寄生类也好不到哪里去。  
14 如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
【英】非要送？送你一本《道德情操论》好好温习一下当初你族人民的智慧吧。  
【苏】你也配说这话？  
【英】不然呢。  
【苏】我现在就想立刻送你一拳。  
【HOST】禁止打人…。  
15 那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
【英】没什么，没什么特别想要的。  
【苏】我想要离开你。  
【英】这不可能。  
【苏】我不会放弃的。  
16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
【英】现在就不满。  
【苏】谁不是呢。原因还需要解释吗。  
【HOST】不，不必了……  
17 您的毛病是？  
【英】我承认自己曾经目中无人。  
【苏】现在也好不到哪里去。  
【英】你就是个圣人吗。  
【苏】……不。我最大的缺点就是和你扯上关系。  
【英】噢，真是对不起了。  
18 对方的毛病是？  
【英】太多了。  
【苏】根本无法从头说起。  
【英】的确。  
【苏】下一题吧。  
19对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
【英】忤逆我？  
【苏】你总要对自己有点自知之明，没人能忍受待在你身边。  
【英】有空还是多反思一下自己。  
【苏】这话你留着自己品吧。  
20 您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
【英】谁知道哪句话哪件事就会触到苏格兰的霉头。  
【苏】你可太清楚了。  
【英】…难道你不是吗。  
21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
【英】闹离婚的程度？  
【苏】简而言之，早就过不下去了。  
22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
【英】没有过约会。  
【苏】见一面都要折寿。  
23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
【英】总没什么好事发生…  
【苏】从一开始就是错误的。  
24 那时进展到何种程度？  
【英】什么时候？  
【苏】天知道。  
【HOST】说说合并时吧……  
【英】呃，合并的事情有谁问过我的意见了。  
【苏】你以为就有人问过我？  
【英】啐，那群大臣，他们眼里根本没有我。  
【苏】我们只不过是附加选项而已。  
25 经常去的约会地点？  
【英】没有过约会。  
【苏】公事公办，除此之外，没有其他了。  
26 您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
【英】一封秘书代发的电邮祝福，不能再多了。  
【苏】不准备。  
27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
【英】当然是你把，苏格兰。  
【苏】你胡说些什么？  
28 您有多喜欢对方？  
【英】……现在？喜欢？  
【苏】曾经没喜欢，现在不喜欢，未来更不可能。  
【英】曾经没有吗？  
【苏】没有。  
29 那么，您爱对方么？  
【英】……这有回答的必要吗。  
【苏】我帮你回答，不爱。  
30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
【英】说一些烂话的时候。  
【苏】哭着说话的时候。  
【英】我真希望自己没做过那些事。  
【苏】可惜已经见过了。  
31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
【英】……现在已经变心了吧，我没什么办法。  
【苏】我的心从没在你身上过。  
【英】这话说得也太虚伪了吧。  
【苏】随你怎么解读。  
32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
【英】原不原谅，事实都不会被改变。  
【苏】你的心从没在我身上过，没有改变这一说。  
【英】……  
【HOST】嗯……。  
33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
【英】没有约会。  
【苏】只有公务而已。  
【英】迟到的人就是输了。  
【苏】早到也是输了。  
【HOST】（鼓掌）两位真是心有灵犀。  
35 对方性感的表情？  
【英】……  
【苏】……  
【HOST】我不知道这沉默意味着什么，但我不想深究。  
36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
【英】我想不起什么。  
【苏】没有。  
38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
【英】……天呢，非要说吗。  
【苏】幸福这词和英格兰联系到一起都变得恶心了。  
【英】这说法未免太刻薄。  
【苏】伤到你脆弱的心了？  
【HOST】说一下吧……。  
【英】……  
【苏】不必了，下一题。  
39 曾经吵架么？  
【英】无数次。  
【苏】现在也是。  
40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
【英】太多事情了，一切。  
【苏】的确如此。  
41 之后如何和好？  
【英】……哪里来和这一说？  
【苏】这是不可能的事情。  
42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
【英】得了吧。  
【苏】原本就不是恋人，是不是，英格兰。  
【英】再说，我们也不会转世。  
【苏】这倒也是。  
43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
【英】……  
【HOST】说说吧，求求了。  
【英】……最近一次也要追溯到1945年了。  
【苏】不客气，那算是看在丘吉尔的面子上。  
【英】轮到你了。  
【苏】没有过。  
【英】你可真是不知足，苏格兰。  
【苏】实话实话而已。  
44 您的爱情表现方式是？  
【英】……  
【苏】说不出？  
【英】重金下聘？  
【苏】（一记重拳）  
【HOST】还是不要这样，苏格兰先生也说一下回答吧。  
【苏】现在还没分家已经是三分情面了。  
45 什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
【英】……很多事情，比如现在。  
【苏】那你可真是猜对了。  
【英】这是伪命题，总要有爱存在，才能说不爱吧。  
【苏】是。  
46 您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
【英】蓟花，有刺，易燃。  
【苏】玫瑰不一样吗。  
47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
【英】太多了，抱歉。  
【苏】数不尽的事情。  
48 您的自卑感来自？  
【英】快速的衰落……  
【苏】那完全是你咎由自取。  
【英】说点体面话吧，苏格兰。  
【苏】做不到。  
49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
【英】如果你不把这访谈公之于众的话，我想我和苏格兰的关系还可以是个秘密。  
【苏】我们不就是正在闹分家的关系而已吗。  
【英】……的确如此。  
50 您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
【英】现在看来，已经摇摇欲坠了啊。  
【苏】我总会下定决心离开。  
【英】你看。  
【苏】呵呵。  
=======================================  
51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
【英】……非要说的话。  
【苏】我已经想离开了。  
【英】这可不行，还有四十九题呢，阿利斯特。  
【苏】……  
【英】当然我在上面啊。  
【苏】靠。  
52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
【英】（耸肩）因为一向如此。  
【苏】完全是一次错误的！……  
【英】后悔也没用。  
【苏】我在努力让自己忘掉那一切。  
53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
【英】现在？当然不。  
【苏】如果可以分家成功的话，我倒可以勉强在于这家伙过下去。  
【英】欧盟的事情我们以后再说。  
【苏】你最好慎重考虑。  
【英】少拿分家威胁我。  
【苏】不可能。  
54 初次H的地点？  
【英】……  
【苏】……  
【HOST】我从这沉默中读出些什么。  
【英】在家里。  
【苏】在他家。  
55 当时的感觉？  
【英】……很普通，没什么特别的。  
【苏】差劲儿极了。  
【英】喂！你最好给我说实话！  
【苏】这就是实话。  
56 当时对方的样子？  
【英】……还不错？  
【苏】比跟死人做还糟糕。  
【英】别太刻薄了。  
【苏】（耸肩）  
57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
【英】没有过夜。  
【苏】就算你留我我也不会的。  
58 每星期H的次数？  
【英】按年算吧……  
【苏】如果是和别人的话。  
59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
【英】一周，一两次？  
【苏】都可以，看心情。  
60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
【英】……和苏格兰？  
【HOST】是的。  
【苏】这问题我没办法回答。  
【英】我也是。  
【苏】嗯。  
61 自己最敏感的地方？  
【英】……这访谈尺度太大了吧？  
【苏】现在的真人秀都在播些什么啊。  
62 对方最敏感的地方？  
【英】耳朵？脖子？我猜。  
【苏】你多嘴什么，混蛋。，  
【英】抱歉，一不小心。  
【苏】这问题我不知道。  
【英】你知道。  
【苏】我不知道。  
63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
【英】……一般。  
【苏】烂极了。  
【英】喂？！  
【苏】你以为自己水平有多好？  
64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
【英】喜欢，但最近实在没什么心情。  
【苏】’的确。  
65 一般情况下H的场所？  
【英】都可以，不要在室外就好。  
【苏】普通在屋子里就行。  
66 您想尝试的H地点？  
【英】……都可以试试。  
【苏】你真是个变态。  
【英】多谢夸奖？  
【苏】普通在屋里不好吗。  
67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
【英】看情况。  
【苏】有的地方根本没浴室可以用，是吧英格兰。  
【英】你总知道答案。  
【苏】呵。  
68 H时有什么约定么？  
【英】天呢，绝不。  
【苏】就算有，事后也会反悔。  
【英】傻子才会当真。  
【苏】做爱时说的全是胡话。  
69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
【英】现在已经二十一世纪了。  
【苏】你直接说有，也不会怎样。  
【英】你不也是吗。  
【苏】我有批判你什么吗。  
70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
【英】赞同。  
【苏】反对。  
【英】啧。  
【苏】怎么？  
【英】没事。  
71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
【英】……怎么可能，就算非要说，也是苏格兰强迫别人。  
【苏】我总不会做那种事情，强迫别人是你的做派而已。  
【英】少扯淡，苏格兰。  
【苏】我说的哪一个字有错？  
【HOST】……我们先回答一下后半个问题。  
【英】我，大概会安慰他一下。  
【苏】嘲笑到满意后再象征性的安慰一句。  
72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
【英】……可能都有。  
【苏】偏偏做的时候比谁都不知廉耻。  
【英】干，给我闭嘴，苏格兰。  
【苏】难道不是吗。  
73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
【英】呃，还是别了。  
【苏】答应了总会给自己惹麻烦。  
74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
【英】当然。  
【苏】啧。  
【英】你想表达什么？  
【苏】某人对自己太过自信？  
【英】和女人我还是远远高于平均水平的。  
【苏】哦。  
75 那麽对方呢？  
【英】看不出什么技术可言……  
【苏】你以为你就有？  
【英】哪次不是我动手？  
【苏】你想要总该自己动手。  
76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
【英】随便，说点好话，别说烂话。  
【苏】是谁更喜欢说烂话？  
【英】你哪次少扇我了，还想怎样。  
【苏】扇你是轻的。  
77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
【英】如果感觉不错就好。  
【苏】就算我痛的不行，也不会停下，差劲儿的很。  
【英】但坚持一下总会舒服的。  
【苏】随你怎么想吧。  
78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
【英】我和苏格兰也不是恋爱。  
【苏】你以为我想以这样的称呼和你绑在一起？  
【英】所以答案就是可以。  
【苏】不然呢。  
79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
【英】说实话，有一点。  
【苏】十足的变态。  
【英】我可不想被穿裙子的男人这样说。  
【苏】基尔特你没穿过？  
【英】……  
【苏】闭嘴吧英格兰。  
80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
【英】一向如此。  
【苏】那我真是要谢天谢地。  
81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
【英】最好不要这样。  
【苏】糟糕透顶的行为，该被绞死。  
【英】你看我做什么？  
【苏】看你会不会心虚。  
【英】我不会强迫别人的，我说过了。  
【苏】对我做的还不够多吗。  
【英】……你给我说清楚，苏格兰，我什么时候强迫过你？  
【苏】每一次。  
【HOST】禁止打架，这争议请私下解决。  
82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
【英】太干了……  
【苏】如果能换个对象就完美了。  
83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
【英】每一次都，不分场合。  
【苏】哈？你哪里来这么多内心戏？  
【英】毕竟是和你的话。  
【苏】……别说了。  
84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
【英】如果是苏格兰带有主观意愿的前提下，没有。  
【苏】哦？从何谈起。  
【英】没事。  
【苏】能离你越远才越好。诱惑？等我死了。  
85 那时攻方的表情？  
【英】嗯。  
【苏】总不会是什么好脸色。  
86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
【英】没有。  
【苏】太多了。  
【英】苏格兰，少污蔑我。  
【苏】我没有。  
87 当时受方的反应是？  
【英】……  
【苏】就算我不想，也没有停下，嗯？是不是，亚瑟。  
【英】我说了我没有。  
88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
【英】少在事后污蔑我就谢天谢地了。  
【苏】英格兰以外都是完美。  
89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
【英】绝不。  
【苏】圣安德鲁帮帮我。  
90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
【英】就地取材而已。  
【苏】亏你说得出口。  
91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
【英】早忘记了。  
【苏】几千年前的事情谁还记得。  
92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
【英】怎么可能。  
【苏】当然不是。  
93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
【英】都可以，嘴唇吧。  
【苏】脸颊，但也要看人。  
94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
【英】……。  
【苏】敢把嘴凑过来我立刻给你一拳。  
【英】你看。  
【苏】滚远点，英格兰。  
95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
【英】某个点……？  
【苏】那也跟你完全无关。  
96 H时您会些什麽呢？  
【英】对方舒服就好了。  
【苏】如果你想知道答案的话——从不。  
【英】你当时的表情可不是这样说的。  
【苏】滚。  
97 一晚H的次数是？  
【英】……很少。  
【苏】没有最好，曾经。  
98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
【英】都有。  
【苏】这要看情况。  
99 对您而言H是？  
【英】食色性也。  
【苏】没什么大不了的一件事情。  
100 请对恋人说一句话  
【英】……脱欧的事情我们回头再谈。  
【苏】滚远点。


End file.
